DESCRIPTION: (APPLICANT's DESCRIPTION) The specific aims of the core include the collection and storage of clinical specimens from ovarian cancer patients. These specimens include tumor tissue samples, serum, ascites, and blood lymphocytes. The collection of tissues and fluids requires the coordination of a member of Core D, the operating surgeon, and the pathologist. All tissues are delivered to the Frozen Section area of the Department of Pathology by a member of Core D. The tissue is examined and samples are provided with the provisional diagnosis. The tissues are either flash-frozen in liquid nitrogen, embedded in OCT compound, or processed in the routine manner for paraffin blocks. Some tumor specimens are placed into culture in MEM-FBS medium for the development of permanent cell lines or are explanted into SCID-nu/mice. Fresh-frozen specimens are also stored at -80 degrees Celsius for extraction of DNA and RNA. Cells in ascites fluid are either snap-frozen in liquid nitrogen or smeared onto slides. Some are also cultured in vitro or explanted into nu/nu mice. Ascites fluid and cyst fluids are stored frozen and provide sources for the isolation of mucins, growth factors and cytokines. Blood lymphocytes are separated by Hypaque and stored frozen in DMSO, Sera separated from patients? blood are also stored frozen. The core will also be responsible for staining frozen and paraffin sections of tumors from current patients to determine their eligibility to enter the radiolabeled MX35 antibody trial or with other antibodies for the vaccine trails (Project III). The core will also receive paraffin blocks from patients originally treated at extramural institutions to determine their eligibility to enter trials at MSKCC. Dr. Saigo re-reviews the pathology on all the ovarian cancer patients involved in trials in Projects 1 and 2 and on all specimens to be stored in the Tumor Bank. All tumors are classified according to histologic type and grade. Dr. Saigo also reviews any case for which the Project Leader has a question or requires additional information. Our collection of well-characterized tissue specimens, blood, and fluids is a resource used by Projects 1, 3, and 4. It is a much more efficient use of resources to have a central facility for the storage and record keeping of these samples than to have every prject collect their specimens. Moreover, Dr. Saigo is a Pathologist specializing in gynecologic cancer and her services and advice are available to investigators in all the projects.